My Own Version of Last Sacrifice!
by Ftlouie24hollis
Summary: Just when Rose was sure that she was over Dimitri, she became suspect for the Queen's murder. She also discovered that Lissa is not the last Dragomir. Now she will be on another journey that will not only change her life, but of the whole vampire world...


_**Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Academy fanfiction and I really hope that you would like it! I would really appreciate it if you would review! Sorry **_

_**for the short chapter but I assure you that the next ones will be longer.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I was staring at the metal ceiling, hardly breathing at all after days of staying in this very claustrophobic prison. I took comfort once again knowing

that Dimitri was also holed up in this cage a few days ago. _How was he able to stand it? _I feel like beating the walls down even though I know that

that wouldn't do any good.

My hand found it's way again on my front pocket, holding the note that held more questions than answers. How am I even supposed to know if

Tatiana really wrote this? Sure, Ambrose, who is 'rumored' to be attached to her, was the one who gave me the note, but is that enough reason to

believe that the recently dead Queen whom I thought hated me will write to me right before she gets murdered? Not to mention the content of the

note. If she really wrote the note, emphasis on the _if_, this information is huge. It's something that needs action.

The truth is that I'm also disappointed about the note. Why couldn't Queen Tatiana written something like,

_(Insert name of real murderer here) killed me. He framed up Rose. Don't blame her because I am entrusting her a mission to save our world._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

, or at least something along those lines. The note didn't even help me at all, it just gave me more responsibility that I can't even act on since I'm

locked up on jail. I feel sorry for her death, but I also need more help.

I was still contemplating about the note when I heard the lock rattle on the other side of the door. I was quite surprised by this because I've just

had my meal a few hours earlier and my guards outside are hardly the chatty type. So I braced myself on what was to come.

Mikhail went inside, as did a few more guardians. He didn't seem to look nervous or scared, so I took that as a good sign that they wouldn't haul

me away on some court proceedings which I really dread. In fact, he actually look a little cheered up. But then it was always hard to know with

guardians. They were trained to look neutral.

"What now?" I sounded kinda annoyed, typical Rose-fashion, since I don't want them to know that I was actually scared whenever someone

opened my cell. Who knows when they might decide that I was guilty. Hell, they might not even make it a public trial just to get this over with and

convince themselves that the murderer is gone. Abe's words still rung as clear as day on my head, _They execute traitors, _that was what he said. I

felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Rose, someone's here to see you." Mikhail replied.

"_What?_" I said stupidly. How could someone even see me? I'm the number one criminal in the Moroi world right now.

"Adrian Ivashkov is here to see you." Mikhail continued, like he didn't hear my stupid outburst. He stepped back, as did the other guardians, and

Adrian entered.

His whole face lit up when he saw me, and I know mine did too. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. The guardians behind him

stiffened, as if I'm going to hurt him, but they held their place. Adrian hugged me so hard that I wasn't able to breath. But I didn't care because,

finally,_ finally, _someone was here to see me. We both pulled back and I was able to look at Adrian properly since he came in.

He has dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he haven't slept in days. His hair was all over the place, so unlike the usual styled look, and

his clothes were all wrinkled. I realized for the first time, that some people outside were really worried about me and Adrian was one of them.

"Oh, Rose. Are you alright?" Adrian asked. He was still holding my hand and I also realized what it must have been like for all this time. I may have

locked up here, but I wasn't the only on suffering.

"But..how..why..wha?" I stammered, still unsure on how he was able to come here. I was certain that I didn't have any visiting privileges.

"I talked to these guardians." he gestured to the cluster of uniformed men and Mikhail behind him. I looked over and they were all wearing the

standard guardian face except Mikhail who smiled at me. I realized then these guardians are Mikhail's friends, and now I've had a whole new

respect for them. This would surely get them in a hell lot of trouble if the others found out.

"I'm story that it took me so long, I just can imagine what it must have been like for you here." Adrian said, still having the serious tone I'm not

used to. Him mentioning the guardians made me feel queasy about the audience in our little reunion.

Adrian seemed to have guessed my thoughts since he turned back to the guardians and said, "Can we have a little privacy?"

Mikhail talked to the other guardians and after a few reluctance they stumbled outside the door, while still looking from the one-sided mirror beside

it. But that's enough, at least they can't hear us.

"So, how have you been? It doesn't look like some girls would approve of you appearance right now." I said jokingly with tsk tsk noises.

He smiled at my flippant tone, like it made him happy that I'm still the same sarcastic Rose he knew and loved.

"Well, little dhampir, I certainly approve of_ you._" He said, although I knew I look as bad as him after sleepless nights here. Now, _I _smiled at his

comment. I prefer this Adrian, not the serious one.

He walked over to the small bed on the corner and sat on it. He opened his arms, inviting me to sit too. I sat on his lap and rested my head on his

chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So how are things?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Bad." He said. I wasn't surprised by this since he knows there's no point in hiding the truth. "The Council has no other lead as to who might have

done this but if not you." Adrian said. I could hear the tension in his voice and I felt bad that I was the one causing it.

I looked up at him to say what I have been wanting to say to him since I heard about Tatiana's death.

"I'm really sorry Adrian, I know that this

must have been hard for you, but your still here worrying about me as usual. You should be able to mourn properly and not be burdened by your

troublesome girlfriend." I said in one gust of breath.

Adrian immediately cupped my chin and said, "None of this is your fault, Rose. You were just dragged to this. And remember this, you are _never_ a

burden to me."

I was surprised by his intensity but touched at the same time for his concern. I decided to change the topic since none of us can talk about our

relationship right now.

"How's Lissa?" I continued. I have been checking on Lissa constantly because I have been checking on her regularly so I wasn't surprised with

Adrian's answer but it certainly reminded me of something.

"She's very worried about you although now she has Fire Boy to turn too." I felt him smile at that. "She's been very persuasive to the Council

saying that she has a voice too since she is the last Dragomir. She thinks that when she is in the Council, she can help you more." Adrian

continued. Now _that_ reminded me of the note.

I looked up at Adrian and I can see worry etched on his handsome face. Should I tell him about the note? Would it just give him more things to

worry about? Can I burden him with that? But I didn't have to think long because as usual, Adrian was able to read me. He looked down at me

with his deep blue eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

He must have been able to read my internal banter in my face. But there's no point in denying this now, he won't stop bugging me with this.

So I reached inside my pocket and showed him the note and told him about my plan of escape later that night.

**

* * *

_That was it! Please Review! Are you Team Dimitri or Team Adrian?:)_**


End file.
